


When nights turn dark

by LisaFQueen



Series: When brothers fear [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Romantic Friendship, Sibling Incest, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6853159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaFQueen/pseuds/LisaFQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>when Hiro finds out that Tadashi works as a stripper</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tadashi gets caught

"Come here, you little piece of shit!"  
Hiro knew he was in trouble. He kew it the moment he saw the cranky guy's face after losing. The guy didn't look dangerous, he just had this terrible reputation. One that Hiro gravely had violated.  
Hiro tried to look ahead of him as he raced down the dark alleyway. For several seconds he saw the neon-lights of cafés and clubs flashing past. Music blasted into his ears when he turned to right at the end of the street.  
Boy, his legs were tired! If he didn't get some rest soon, he was sure 'CookieMonstrrr' would be able to catch him. And he really didn't want to get in trouble now, not again. One time a week was more than enough. Besides, aunt Cass and Tadashi wouldn't be very happy, either. They'd probably ground him for months.  
Why did his mouth always get him in something his ass couldn't handle?  
Cautiously Hiro looked behind him and saw that CookieMonstrrr was still following him, but to his relief he was far behind. If he could just shake him off...  
After what seemed like another mile of running Hiro saw a crowded queue in front of what looked like a dance club. Checking over his shoulder he noticed his pursuer had fallen and tried to get up as quickly as he could. This was Hiro's chance of deception. Almost immediately he joined the group of excited people, waiting to get a ticket.  
He heard the girls in front of him giggle about the event-to-happen, and he felt the joy of victory as he watched the loser of the bot-fight ignorantly pass the line. Still running and cursing to himself, he looked like a runaway beaten bull.  
Hiro was so relieved he could just stand still for a moment and rest.

So relieved he kept following the queue and kept moving forward. Before he realised what had happend, the woman at the cash register was asking how much he had on him. Confused Hiro excused himself but he got cut off mid-sentence.  
"Listen boy, I don't know your age and I don't really care. All we care about here is your money, which we will gladly take from you. So, are you looking for a fun night? Or are you scared by the big grownups?"  
This Hiro just couldn't let pass. He searched his pockets and pulled out the little pile of cash he recently had put there.  
"Oh, believe me. I have money." he said with a proud and self-conscious grin.  
"Congrats. That way." the lady pointed at a double-door where two bodyguards held watch. With a polite 'thanks' he stepped of the stair and into the club.

What he found there was just... He never really found the words to describe it. The scent, he noticed, was surprisingly nice. It smelled like expensive woman's parfume.  
The lights were dimmed and the whole room had a reddish glow, apart from the stage, which was illuminated with spotlights. On the stage itself, there were woman who were dancing. They looked even prettier than the one at the cash register (she wore a white blouse that accentuated her D-cup and her nails were nicely manicured).  
The girls on stage wore make-up and outfits that made them almost irresistible. They all wore fishnet stockings and high heels and very short dresses that left little to the imagination. They moved elegantly to the beats of the sensual music.  
But then, and at seeing this Hiro flushed a little, one of them started to slide down her straps of her shoulders. The others went on and stepped into the public.  
Hiro started to get it now. A little panicked he searched for the bar and avoided eye-contact with any of the waitresses.  
"Excuse me, but this isn't a stripclub, is it?"  
The barman looked a little amused at him.  
"Yes, it is. You got the wrong place?"  
"Uhm... Yeah, kinda." His voice cracked a little as he fully realised where he was now.  
"How come it isn't illegal for me to be here?" This, he really wondered about. The woman outside had said that they'd only care about his money, but...  
"Kid, I believe it is. But just between you and me, you do have enough cash on you to be here, right?" Hiro nodded.  
"Then we will keep a blind eye." The barman winked at him. Hiro saw the eyeliner on his eyes and felt uneasy. He must have become really pale, because the barman could see his skintone change even in the dimmed lights.  
"You alright? Need some fresh air?"  
Just as Hiro wanted to respond, something - no, someone- catched his eyes. It was a guy. Without a shirt and in a ripped jeans. And armyboots.  
"There are guys who strip too?!"  
He didn't even try to keep the surprise out of his voice.  
"Well, yeah, of course. We are multi-cultural and open-minded. By the way, we can't efford it not to have our male strippers. They birng in an amazing amount of cash. Every night. Why? Do you swing for the other team, then?"  
"What? No! I just didn't know there were male strippers." At the last two words Hiro faltered a little.  
"I see. Why don't you stay for a while, ease your curiosity?" the barman suggested.  
_My... curiosity?_ Hiro thought as he considered the offer.  
"Sure, why not."

 _This is such a bad idea._ was all that was playing through his mind the next twenty minutes. As he walked around the many people sitting and standing up he took it all in. The stage, the torso's, all of the interieur. After a while sitting down, he was done watching the girls dance. He thought it was all the same anyway. Rather did he look forward to the male stripper's performance. Just to know if it is the same as the girl's. And how man were supposed to dance.

Everything went quiet and dark. Hiro heard people excitingly whisper and turning to the stage now. Some women took out their packs of cash and stared patiently at the stage.  
J _eez, what a comotion.'_ thought Hiro.  
All of a sudden bright lights flashed on and music started to play. All the people from the crowd could see were dark figures on the stage. The light was too bright and added  
mysteriousness to the figures.  
While the music got louder the figures started to move and by now the lights were less bright. The men wore only jeans and boots, the outfit Hiro first saw on the guy who caught his eye.  
They started to swing their hips, that's the only accurate description Hiro could think of. It didn't really feel like dancing, but apparently it did the trick because the women in the front started to throw their money.  
_Unbelieveable!_  
One of the guys got off the stage to spoil the women with private lap-dances and the others followed soon after into the crowd. Glad that he sat somewhere in the back, Hiro sipped his orange coktail.  
Untill he saw something he just wasn't prepared for.  
No! This. Could not. Be. Happening.  
If his eyes hadn't deceived him, he had just discovered a whole new level of wrong.

When one of the dark-haired strippers got off the stage the spotlights hit his face so Hiro could see it clearly.  
The exact moment Hiro saw the brown eyes and thin lips he felt a knot form in his stomach and his breath got stuck in his throat.  
This had to be a terrible dream.  
Hiro clearly saw Tadashi put his hands on a young lady's face and gently stroke her cheek with his thumb while looking deep into her eyes.  
Nausea hit Hiro.  
Hiro tried to collect his thoughts as a half-naked Tadashi walked - no, danced (and it was quite good actually)- around the room, giving one girl after the other attention.

After the show was done Hiro saw the crew go to a room next to the bar.  
He decided to slowly follow them, and when he saw it was just a room to change he made up his mind. It wasn't that easy to, though. Should he confront Tadashi? What would he say if Hiro was walking around in a stripclub? But then again, he wasn't the one stripping.  
He didn't have a lot of time, because the dancecrew came back out again and Hiro quickly hid behind a group of middle-aged women.  
"Good work, man. You totally got her! I could see her wetting on her chair, man. You're good."  
"Come on, I'm not that good. Besides, you brought in more cash tonight."  
Tadashi anweserd the other, quite attractive, man.  
The group passed Hiro and he really wasn't sure of what to do.  
He really could use some brotherly advice right now, but given the circumstances he'd rather wait and see what would happend next.


	2. Feeling the plot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank every single person that left a kudo/comment! Thank you guys so much for the support!!! I really appreciate it and it encourages me to write more.  
> This is just a piece of the chapter, I will update more and hopefully this time it won't take so long. Sorry for everyone that was waiting too long! Hope this makes it up and: I will keep writing this story, I really love it! =)
> 
> Update: I am soooo sorry for the wait people! I had stupid exams which were in the way of my hobbies. But I passed and now I'm free for two months!!! Yey!! I already have the next chapter ready and I'm eager to write more this week so be prepared ;)

"Tadashi? What are you doing?"  
It sounded surprised and the emphasis was on 'what'. What indeed. Hiro saw this: Tadashi, standing in front of an empty chair, grabbing it and eyeing the empty space like there was someone in it, or something like that.  
Whatever his brother was doing, it looked really weird and it got Hiro confused... or at least he pretended it did. Hiro knew exactly what his brother was doing. He recognized the movements immediately. He was practicing his routine. But to do it in front of an empty chair... Hiro gave Tadashi a pitying look, but then quickly returned to the surprised act.  
"Hiro! Home already? How was your day?"  
Tadashi asked nicely. He didn't even bother to explain the situation and turned his chair around to sit. When Hiro searched his face for hints of embarrassment (which he didn't even found) Tadashi put on a genuine smile. While answering the other's question and starting a fairly everyday conversation Hiro didn't stop looking for signs that the earlier things he saw actually happenend.  
Then, after a good ten minutes, he finally saw Tadashi wiping his sweaty palms on his white shirt. When he did, Hiro caught himself looking at the shirt and everything underneath it. From Tadashi's strong arms that hang loosly beside him to the bleached jeans, Hiro inspected it all. He could get why girls would go crazy over him. As expected from someone working at a stripclub, Tadashi was quite attractive.  
"So, do you have any plans tonight?"  
It was asked in a husky voice and Hiro just didn't know what to do with himself. Suddenly his position wasn't as comfortable as before and when Tadashi looked at him with a sparkle in his eyes Hiro felt as if he was being judged.  
"Yeah, the crew wanted to go to the movies. Sorry bud, another time maybe?" Smiling brightly at Hiro when he answered. _So he is stripping tonight._  
"Tadashi," Hiro asked said urgently. "I didn't even suggest going out. You must be going somewhere really important to reject plans that aren't even discussed yet."  
At this Tadashi straightened his back and looked a little surprised at Hiro.  
"Of course I knew what you were going to say. I've known you all your life, you're my little brother."  
"Yes, don't remind me." muttered Hiro. Tadashi paused in his tracks and his face revealed he was worried. When he inspected Hiro for a minute he stood up and sat right back at Hiro's bed. The little brother felt an arm on his shoulders.  
"Hey buddy, what's going on?"  
"Nothing."  
"Hiro..."  
Hiro sighed greatly and looked tiredly at Tadashi. Even though it was only two days ago since he had found out, he wanted nothing more than to admit to his brother. Admit he had seen Tadashi strip, dance, let ladies touch his body... And that just the memory of that had pissed Hiro off for day and night now. Speaking of night, he might as well admit that he had had a wet dream. Of his big brother dancing. And it was bad. It was so bad he had to go to the bathroom to let off some steam so Tadashi wouldn't wake up. Besides, Hiro was scared he would moan his brother's name if he didn't hold back.  
Hiro sighed again when the Tadashi in his head covered the real life Tadashi. His eyes were just as brown and his smile just as sweet. His body a little too close for Hiro not to notice every detail underneath the white shirt and his scent... His scent just as 'Tadashi'.  
"Hiro?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I know it's Friday night and you want to do something together. I'm really sorry, bro."  
"It's alright. Maybe I'll come see you after botfighting tonight." Hiro said teasingly. His big brother shook his head. "Hiro, you are NOT going botfighting again, you hear?"

And when Hiro said he was coming to visit, he wasn't kidding. He had spent the rest of the day plotting his return to the pub and how Tadashi would go. His motorcycle was the most obvious option. But Hiro had to be able to follow him without being seen. Per se wanting to go visit him tonight, he had printed ground plans of the neighborhood and inspected them to find a way. There always was a way. There had to be.  
Tadashi entered the room when Hiro put his head on the desk of tiredness. Subtly he cleared his throat and Hiro jumped up immediately. "Dashi! Hey! What... What're you doing here?" Very clumsily and as fast as he could he picked up the few papers that were on the floor and on his desk and put them under his writing pad. Then he sat in an awkward position, one hand on his waist and the other on his desk, toying with his pen.  
Tadashi opened his mouth to say something, and pointed at the pad. "Why can't I see those?"  
"What?" Hiro asked, totally surprised. He acted as if nothing had happened. He tought it was the best approach until he had come up with a lie.  
"Those papers, Hiro? Is there something you don't want me to know?"  
Y _eah, you know just the regular. Little brother coming to visit big stripping brother in stripclub._ Hiro thought, the words just not slipping out of his mouth. Instead, he let out an 'uh' sound while thinking of something to say.  
"Project! Yeah! It's a secret project! And, uh, you can't see it yet, it's not finished yet." He looked at Tadashi with a smirk while he positioned himself more comfortable. Tadashi on his account put up a doubtful face but accepted the lie. "Ah. I've never seen you act so suspicious while you're on a project." he said and then he walked over to his side of the room. "I came to pick up my jacket."  
"You're leaving already?" asked Hiro alarmed. He watched his brother walk around and searching for something else. He made an 'there it is' face when he saw his sunglasses on Hiro's desk.  
"Yes, Wasabi wanted to go bowling before going to the theater and -"  
"But you can't!" Hiro shouted. His big brother bent over him grabbing his sunglasses. He laughed a little seeing Hiro panicking so suddenly. "What do you mean, I can't?"  
"I don't know, it's just..." Hiro stopped talking when he saw Tadashi looking at his desk. The title NIGHTLIFE PLACES TO VISIT peeped out from under his writing pad. Now Hiro totally panicked. Tadashi couldn't know he was going to follow him, he just couldn't! He had to do something about it and he had to do it fast. In less then a second he blurted out "Aw! My eye! There's something in my eye!" It was utterly cliché and the most stupid excuse he could think of, but it worked. Tadashi grabbed Hiro's face with his hands and placed his thumb softly under Hiro's left eye. "Stay still. Which eye?"  
When Hiro had processed the question in his head, because Tadashi's sudden touch had surprised him more then he would have thought to, he answered weakly that it was indeed his left eye.  
It was a very intense moment for Hiro, although he didn't know why. All he did was follow Tadashi's orders to look up and left and all the while he saw Tadashi's eyes inspecting his. The closeness between them felt very important to Hiro right then. He could feel Tadashi's breath in his face but he didn't mind. He also noticed that he went timid with Tadashi. He alternated between looking at the rest of his room and looking in Tadashi's eyes. He could see the dark brown color perfectly and all of the specks in the mixed color. After five seconds Tadashi really looked in his eyes, to see Hiro and not the supposed matter in his eyes. His face was really close and was a mixture of sweetness and worry. When his voice rang in Hiro's ears, it was even sweeter than his expression and had a sense of protectiveness over it.  
"Hiro... How are you feeling?" It was a real, genuine question. Of course Tadashi had seen that something had been eating Hiro up from the inside. He just didn't exactly know if he should ask for it or not. Hiro was 16 now, and he thought him to be smart enough to ask for help if needed. But apparently Hiro wanted to get through this without his big brother. If that's what he wanted, then Tadashi didn't want to interfere.  
All that Hiro felt right now was very intense, confusing and wrong. He didn't know why, but he felt like it was very, very wrong. Furthermore, he had no idea how to answer the question because he couldn't really describe his feelings. Tadashi being so close to him, looking so very genuinely concerned about him. It turned his stomach around and he had trouble breathing. It wasn't very obvious, so maybe Tadashi wouldn't notice. Hiro just looked like he was staring at his brother, but his eyes revealed that he was battling himself inside. When he finally tried to answer his upper lip shook a little.  
"I don't really know." he said doubtfully. To his surprise Tadashi looked a little releaved.  
"Oh Hiro, that's okay. Not knowing is normal. Even if it's how you feel. I still don't know everything." he smiled at Hiro. "But luckily I'm not the genius, huh?" Hiro smiled too now. It was a rather subtle smile, but it was enough. Tadashi knew he had done his job right. His heart felt a little less heavier then seconds ago. He knew that wathever Hiro is going through, he will make it.  
"But right then, I'd better get going. I don't know what time I'll be home, but probably it's gonna be pretty late. So I expect you to be in your bed, Hiro." From the door entry he spoke to Hiro and he looked parental. Hiro rolled his eyes at him and then Tadashi left. Hiro didn't want him to leave, but it was too late. Great! Now he had to come up with some other plan.


	3. Waiting, waiting and waiting...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hiro follows his brother to the stripclub but will he find what he is looking for?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello here's another piece and sorry in advance if it's not well-written :) I did my best lol

 

As Tadashi and his friends were having a good time at the bowling, they were being watched from across a low wall where a dark bunch of straggled hair popped up. It was actually a funny sight, Hiro's eyes occasionally appearing and then panicky looking at his brother and co and disappearing just as fast. When the waiter asked why he wasn't playing and if he was still waiting for someone, Hiro explained that that one over there was his brother and that his aunt had asked him to pay attention.  
"Why? He seems old enough to be on his own. Normally it's the other way 'round." the man laughed. "Yes, well he... Can't drink too much alcohol. That's it." Hiro said, thinking to himself how he could use this excuse to his benefit.  
"So do you perhaps know when he is going to leave? He made a reservation didn't he? Maybe I can go home early and do my homework." he said with an innocent smile.  
If he knew until when Tadashi was here, then he knew when to leave as well and go to the club. The waiter looked amused. "Yes, I have it in the system. Come, I'll show you." They both got up and walked to the counter, Hiro walking backwards most of the way to make sure no one saw him. The man clicked a few clicks on the computer and then said: "They have a reservation until 8pm. Say boy, do you want something to drink?"  
Hiro looked at the menu and then some candy caught his eye. "I'll have a coke and a pack of gummy bears, please."

  
After waiting in line and paying his entree, Hiro stepped inside the familiar scene. He had no trouble not being seen by Tadashi, who had left the bowling and drove straight to this place. Hiro followed via a tram. The only time he had to hide after a few nervous ladies was when his brother and a friend went outside to smoke (but Tadashi didn't smoke). Hiro was still waiting in line and the show hadn't started yet. Both the strippers weren't even dressed up yet when they opened a backstage door leading outside. It was on the right wall and Tadashi and the smoker stood right around the corner, standing just on the edge enough to be seen by Hiro. When he saw Tadashi's blue shirt and jeans he took a step to the left and a little one forward, causing him to hide behind the clearly first-timers. The other stripper took a look at his audience waiting to enter and winked at the girls, who giggled excitedly. Tadashi didn't pay the girls or the line much attention, to Hiro's relief.

  
In the familiar club Hiro searched for a nice spot to watch his brother's performance. The music was loud and he could feel it pounding in his stomach. The lights were bright and he could easily imagine how annoying it must be to stand on stage with those big stupid bright alien lights. He wondered how Tadashi could even handle all the attention. He's usually a very humble and independent guy, but indeed very attractive and intelligent. When he was still in high school he got all de good grades and teachers loved him. Why wouldn't you love him? He's handsome, intelligent, funny, charming - Hiro got snapped out of his thoughts when he caught sight of the brother he was thinking of.  
He was still fully dressed and came out of the dressingroom. Some other guys followed, one in cowboy-suit, one in an army pants and boots, another one in a fancy suit. But Tadashi was still casually dressed in an orange t-shirt and jeans. He was walking to the bar and apparently ordered a drink.  
Hiro waited eagerly until Tadashi turned around and possibly could see his little brother. Hiro felt a jolt in his stomach at the idea that Dashi would see him. He didn't know why, but he felt excited and like nothing could stop him. He decided to let fate do the work for him. If Tadashi would see him (what he secretly was hoping for) then so be it. If he didn't, well...  
Hiro got disappointed when his sibling recognised some people on the other side of the room and just walked past Hiro without even glancing at him. Hiro wanted to shout his name, but something stopped him from doing it. Was it fear or something else? He didn't know but also didn't care. Feeling dizzy and lightheaded at the same time was intense for Hiro, plus the weird jolts in his stomach and the feeling of not knowing how to breath temporarily.

So Hiro just waited, sitting on his chair, feeling these weird things, thinking things about his brother he had never before. He waited and waited and waited for the show to begin. It seemed hours of suffering and tree glasses of coke.  
He had to find a way to calm his nerves, so he ended up thinking about things that would comfort him, like for exempel his brother. Oh, God! This was so bad. This thing had to start, and it had to start right now.

_I think I'm losing my mind. Goddammit!_

And finally, finally he saw Tadashi get away from his friends and go backstage. About five minutes later the music blasted in Hiro's ears and the guys came on stage, one for one.

They each started to dance and do the routine. After a while Tadashi got rid of his shirt, followed by loud screaming.

_Pffft, idiots._

He got into the audience and started randomly touching girls and flirting with them. He did this until he reached the back of the room.  
Where Hiro sat.

Where he could see Hiro. Where he actually saw Hiro.

Even though Hiro wanted this, the world still stood still for a moment.

He took in Tadashi's face. It looked very chocked.

"Hiro! What - what the hell are you doing here?" he asked in a rush when he got close to Hiro's table. Hiro was nervous and took a moment to search for his words. Tadashi, his big brother, had caught him being in a stripclub, where his big brother, Tadashi, works.  
Now, what was he doing there?

"Tadashi! Hi, I - uh - I'm just enjoying the show! What about you?" _Okay, nice going, imp!_

Tadashi looked still surprised and as if he was to punish Hiro for something.

"Jeez, what do you think?" He threw his hands in the air and in his face. Then he sat next to Hiro.

"Okay, for how long have you known this?"

"I just found out, like last week or so. I've already been here once, and I saw you and...  
I'm sorry Dashi, I didn't know what to tell you."

Luckily Tadashi had calmed down and thought it through. He had made up his mind.

"Listen, let me do my job tonight and I'll bring us home and then we can talk about this, if you want to. Is that okay for you?"

_Do your job, huh?_

Hiro just got an according-to-him good plan. He nodded and let Tadashi go back to the stage.

  
When Hiro thought about his little plan, he got even more nervous and got and even bigger jolt and knot in his stomach and...

He couldn't believe what he was about to do, but he was going to try it out anyway. Walking towards the stage he avoided Dashi's friend and another stripper. When he finally got to the front of the stage, he took a roll of cash out of his jacket and held it, just in case.

Then he waited for the right moment to strike.

 

 


	4. Won't you dance for me

Hiro didn't even realise the shame he put his brother in when he just offered some cash, a shy and hopeful and worried-for-rejection look on his face.  
Tadashi's eyes spread wide open and the expression on his face screamed 'you got to be kidding'.  
All Hiro could see were those brown eyes who looked at him in disbelief. He took in every detail of Tadashi's face, sure to remember this moment forever.   
While one firm hand took the roll of cash and put it in his backpocket, the other reached for Hiro's face. Tadashi saw his little brother bite his lip, clearly nervous.  
Almost immediately Hiro leaned into the touch. He closed his eyes for a moment, but opened them in surprise when he was being lifted.   
Now two hands cupped his ass, making sure to lift Hiro so that his face would be on the same height as Tadashi's.   
This caused Hiro to basically wrap his legs around his brother's waist.  
"Hold on tight." is all Tadashi said. His face still looked like he had just been slapped hard for no reason.   
Hiro felt adrenaline rush through his veins as he grabbed hold of the strong arms.  
Almost terrified he gave Tadashi his most innocent look. Hiro saw that Tadashi's face had changed by now. His brother looked softly at him, almost sweetly. As if to say Hiro was all that mattered right now.  
At that thought he flushed hard.  
When Tadashi noticed this, he let out a little sigh.   
"Unbelievable." he whispered. He tried to catch Hiro's eyes at this, but the blushing boy averted them.   
Shaking his head, Tadashi moved them both to the stage. First he sat Hiro down on the edge and then he positioned himself in between Hiro's legs. Then there was a small pause. The only thing happening was Tadashi looking at Hiro's face and placing his hands on his hips.   
Hiro here by tilted his hands and rested his arms on Tadashi's shoulders.   
Tadashi sighed again before he started to move his body. Randomly his torso would touch Hiro lightly. It was just... hot! That was the only word echoing through Hiro's mind. He felt his whole body warming up at the sight of Tadashi being so close and watching him with darkened eyes. He wished this could go on forever. Gathering his courage Hiro now watched his brother from head to toe, but when Tadashi noticed and grinned every hair on Hiro's body stood up.  
He felt shame, adrenaline, joy and hot all in the same moment. Hiro didn't understand any of his feelings at the moment because they came rushing in.  
There was panic in his eyes and when Tadashi saw this he fell back in his role of big brother immediately.   
"Buddy, are you okay?" he whispered at Hiro, analysing his face. Hiro looked up in surprise to meet his brother's eyes at hearing his voice.   
Hiro swallowed thickly. He didn't want his brother to know that he was actually enjoying this very much, and that he got confused by that fact.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" he said shrugging his shoulders, but his voice had cracked and Tadashi now lifted him up.  
"Where are we going?"   
Now there was panic in Hiro's voice because he didn't want the dance to end.   
"You don't look so great." was Tadashi's only respond.   
The crowd cheered when the stripper holding a boy walked through it. Tadashi kept walking until he reached the bar.   
Here he exchanged some words with the barman (still the same man) and dragged Hiro in the backroom.  
It was a lot quieter here and Hiro could hear Tadashi's footsteps on the hard floor. The room was dark and only some places were lit by either the reddish glow from the club or the orange light leaking through the window.  
Tadashi placed Hiro on a chair and kneeled down go take a good look at him.  
"Hiro -" he got cut off the moment he spoke his brother's name.  
"Please don't be mad! I don't know why I did it, I was just curious!" Hiro blurted out.  
At this Tadashi set on a worried face.  
"Oh Hiro," he placed his hands on the boy's shoulder. "I'm not mad." he laughed a little.  
"I thought you offered me money as a joke." here he stopped to think about his little brother's words. "You meant it as a joke, right?"  
Hiro had a guilty look on his face. What was he supposed to say? 'No, I really did want my big brother to strip for me and give me a lap dance'?   
Tadashi shook his head, not sure whether to punish his brother for doing nothing wrong, or to slap himself in the face for actually accepting the money. Which wasn't wrong either because it was his job.  
"Why did you come here tonight?" he asked, making sure his voice was soft and not as firm as he thought it would be if he didn't pay attention.  
Hiro still looked guilty and started nervously to inspect the walls and ceiling.   
When he found his courage again he looked his brother in the eyes. "I was curious."  
"You said you've already been here. What was there left to be curious about?" Tadashi responded. His voice sounded mad at the first part, but when he asked the question he had adjusted himself.  
He watched Hiro's face and saw him struggle to answer, mouth going open and closing again.  
"Hiro?"  
Tadashi now tried to meet his brother's eyes, but every time Hiro averted them. After a while Hiro flushed.  
"You?" he said hesitantly and flushed even harder when he dared to look in Tadashi's eyes.

  
After a silence that seemed to last years, Tadashi put his face in his hands. He let them slide upwards until they reached his hair.   
"Hiro. Why would you want me to strip for you?"  
"I... I don't know." he sounded desperate. "I thought.. Maybe..."  
"You know what? I don't even want to know right now. You're smart enough to figure it out on your own. Let's... Let's just go home, okay?"  
Hiro was surprised at the answer, still blushing and glad that they would go home, where he could hide under his blankets forever. He nodded and Tadashi ordered him to 'stay here' while he got back to the crowd.

The silence was killing Hiro. No, not the silence. His own thoughts were killing him. He heard them loud and clearly and the imagery as well.

What the hell was that? Why would I find that hot? Why would I find my brother hot? What's happening to me?

Hiro was freaking out. He didn't dare to look Tadashi in the eyes again when he entered the room (now fully dressed and with backpack) but he wanted desperately too. He wanted his big comforting brother to tell him that he was fine, normal, that everything was okay. The same he used to do when Hiro first fell of his bike and Dashi picked him up and nurtured him.

How can we be the same after this?

"Come on Hiro, we're going home." The little Hamada followed the older one and they got out of the club and on the motor.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to write more in 3 hours from now. I hope I can post it quickly!  
> I really really really love all you wonderful people and you make my day!! =)  
> I hope this makes up for months of posting nothing (man I'm so sorry about that)
> 
> Update: got another piece guys! Hope you like it x
> 
> Update: This is the end of this chapter 

 

Hiro felt horrible when he lay down in his bed. What now?

He glanced to the right, where Tadashi was just changing, wearing only his briefs.

Tadashi saw Hiro's gaze and commanded he should go to sleep.

Laying with half his face covered by his dark blue duvet he looked Tadashi in the eyes, willing to make things right again.

"Dashi, I'm really sorry. I didn't know what I was doing. Please be mad at me if that helps."

His voice came out shaky and Tadashi could hear his little brother was about to cry.

Unable to stop himself he rushed over to Hiro, who was very afraid even though he would never admit it.

"Oh Hiro, it's... Well, I don't really know if it's 'alright', but we can figure things out, okay? You and me together, like always.

And I don't really have a reason to be mad. Okay?"

He laid a hand on Hiro's arm which was still covered.

Hiro in turn was very relieved his big brother wasn't mad at him. And that he still was able to even look at him.

"Just go to sleep now, tomorrow we'll go do something fun together."

Tadashi ruffled Hiro's black uncombed hair and turned off the lights.

 

 

 

Hiro took his brother's promise very seriously. He got up early, well he hadn't really slept a lot but at least a few hours. Happy to see Tadashi up and about in the kitchen he enthusiastically called Dashi's name.

Tadashi, still sleepy, rubbed his face. When Hiro handed him a cup of coffee he was thankful and sat down opposite of him.

"Did you get some sleep?" he asked in a husky voice, which cracked. It was clearly the first thing he said today. After clearing his throat he waited for Hiro's response. Hiro shook his head, disappointed.

Of course he already knew. He himself didn't get much sleep either and he had heard Hiro being restless all night. When he finally saw his blanket go up and down, indicating steady breathing and thus sleep, he heard Hiro gnash. Hiro had always gnashed when he was nervous for something.

Tadashi remembered the night he had to sleep alone, without his parents. He had placed Hiro next to him and saw him sucking his thumb. It was adorable and the older Hamada hugged the younger one tightly.

After what seemed at least two hours, he released the boy and discovered that he gritted his teeth.

"Hey, Dashi."

Tadashi looked up, surprised and asked what was up. Hiro shrugged a little and then looked sideways, so he didn't have to look Tadashi in the eye.

"Oh, I was just wondering what we were doing today. Y'know, that's what you said yesterday."

Pretending that he hadn't noticed, but still damn-well knowing that his little brother was scared to lose him or his promises, he pulled a bright grin.

"Surprise!"

However, Tadashi didn't get the reaction he expected. Instead Hiro just looked even more down. "Oh." he said sadly.

"Hey, come on! It'll be fun, I promise you! I think you're going to be as happy as a girl that's on her first date!" Tadashi tried enthusiastically.

When Hiro heard the word 'date' his eyes grew big. He started stuttering.

"Wh-what d'you mean, date?  We're not going on a date, are we?" Hiro was very nervous and didn't want to give anything away. What if it was noticeable?

"Relax, you big baby. I just mean you don't have to worry about fun, 'cause it's gonna be, alright?"

Hiro nodded, glad he hadn't screwed up.

 

That afternoon they both stood in a crowd of people. There were more people than Tadashi had expected, but he was pleased. After explaining to Hiro that his club had found a new band and wanted a test audience, he announced they were going too.   
The band was going for a punk-and-rock-combined sound. It wasn't bad at all, but Hiro found they missed something. Maybe it was the voice of the singer, it wasn't raw enough.   
He and Tadashi were bouncing and jumping up and down and had been for the last two hours. The gig was almost over and Hiro's legs were tired. He tapped Tadashi on the shoilder and gestured he was leaving the crowd. Tadashi followed him.

They arrived at food stamps. Tadashi paid for their hotdogs. When they sat down Tadashi inspected Hiro to see if he was having fun.  
"So, what do you think?" he simply asked. Hiro was still biting his meat but he nodded.  
"It's alright. They're kinda good. What do you think?"   
"It's not bad. Anyway, are you enjoying yourself?"   
For a moment Hiro glared the other way to supress his blush and then looked straight i Tadashi's eyes.  
"Yes." he said determined.   
Tadashi nodded happily and smiled. "Good." he added.

"So," Hiro said after a while. "why did you became a stripper?" It was pure out of curiosity.   
Tadashi changed sitting position and leaned with his arms on his knees.  
"Because,I love it. It's not just for trying to be 'sexy', either. I love the dances and the people who come in... They're all looking for something and they come to us to forget everything. To just, clear their heads. And if I can help them that's lovely. I love helping people, Hiro."  
There was a silence while Hiro let it sink in.  
Tadashi cleared his throat. "Why, uh, did you follow me?"  
The little brother shook his head.   
"I actually don't know. I was just curious, I guess. And... Dashi, uhm... Sorry for offering you money. I really shouldn't have done that."  
Tadashi was surprised, certainly because Hiro almost never apologizes for anything. He must feel really bad.  
"It's alright, if you don't know. I don't know either."   
Both brothers stared at each other for a moment and then looked away.   
"Was it any good?" Tadshi broke the silence between them.  
"What?" Hiro was startled.   
"My performance?" Tadashi clearified.  
"Oh," Hiro sighted absent-mindedly, remembering the incident.   
"Yeah, very good. Nice, uh, nice moves. I bet the girls love it, ha ha." he replied nervously.   
"So it's not fitting for men?" Hiro's eyes grew big as he imagined Tadashi stripping for a man, hovering over him.  
"Yes, sure. it was very... Interesting." Hiro glanced at his brother to see his reaction. He was surprised but gave Hiro a warm smile. "Thanks buddy." 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey I updated chap 5!! That'll be the end :)

Coming soon.  
Very soon, I promise!  
AAAnnnnny minute now


End file.
